pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - Human Rit Spiritway
panic instead of tease, spirit siphon instead of sw/ar--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 19:52, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :edited some things...but 2 copies of spirit siphon does not work.Illoyon 23:26, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::although it's not...the best... you (the human player) don't need spirit siphon and can take boon of creation instead (if it's better for the hero to take spirit siphon) because you have signet of spirits (free energy). Denardraw 14:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) changed it but a secondary rit need spirit siphon (except ranger, ele and necro).Illoyon 23:25, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :For the human primary rit, swap the attributes for communing and spawning power. Your only communing skill, armor of unfeeling, is maintainable at 6+1 and 12+1 spawning would help more with energy management. Denardraw 10:56, August 23, 2010 (UTC) How's the Mesmer on energy? Looks like it's going to struggle. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:48, 26 August 2010 (UTC) :some times hard on energy, but the mes is not meant to be a primary healer...so this should not be a big problem...maybe leech signet could replace life.Illoyon 19:37, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::And I really hate Panic at less than 10 seconds (the standard 15 Dom, since the update). I don't really see how this build is going to work well. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:41, 26 August 2010 (UTC) maybe psychic instability for panic?Illoyon 19:43, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps this? Not a fan of WNWN, myself. Dok 19:59, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :changed panic to PI...any thoughts how to improve this?Illoyon 11:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Why not just let the mesmer be a mesmer rather than a half-mes-half-healer? If the mes is shutting everything down with Panic/Mistrust/Whatever, you probably won't need more than the hench healers to get through HM.Erring Ryft 05:19, August 28, 2010 (UTC) because spiritway got a SoS resto...maybe 3th hero can be optional.Illoyon 12:06, August 28, 2010 (UTC) gogo rt/me shared burden healer! panic is better than pi btw, ignore kj--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:10, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :changed it back to panic...but PI is in variants...still needs some changes.Illoyon 16:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) testing think its time to move this to testing...now energy on the panic resto should be fine.Illoyon 22:11, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :You should really just add a note on the hero spiritway page about using a panic mes when playing as a sos yourself or when in an area with few corpses. Life Guardian 23:55, August 30, 2010 (UTC) maybe...should i move this back to my userspace?Illoyon 00:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I tried this build out and the mesmer keeps running out of energy, especially against Wind Riders. I am getting better results with my original build of using a N/Rt curse healer instead of the mesmer.DarkSpirit 03:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) prof=N/Rt sou=12+1+1 cur=3+1 res=12of Disenchantmentof WardingWas KaolaiLightBody and Soulof Lost SoulsLifeof My Flesh/build I've been using something slightly similiar for ages, I found soul twisting (they don't use ritual lord well) more effective, the recharge of the commoning spirits are quite high and with decent damage you will be encountering new mobs within 30 seconds. I obviously agree that Signet of Spirits is the best elite for commoning, but since heroes can't summon spirits a no-recharge on all spirits is quite nice. I would also drop useless resto on the dom, henchies are good for healing (since they can't equal damage of heroes anyways) ~~Bee~~ Spirit Siphon on communing hero?? Am I missing something here? The communing hero taking spirit siphon makes no sense cause spirit siphon is tied to channeling no? At 0 channeling spirit siphon only leeches 15 percent energy which doesnt even cover the 5 energy cost. It will make much more sense for the rit channeling player to take siphon and the communing hero to take boon. It also lets you swap the major spawning power on the player rit to a minor rune, which adds 30 life.Xxxkaiserxxx 15:53, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Does it make more sense when you switch the names of the two skills?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 20:19, September 29, 2010 (UTC) The Panic Mes IMO, just drop the resto skills for more domination. You're watering down all the attributes just to get some heals that you don't need. I'd say get some more damage stuff like Mistrust, Wastrel's Demise, etc. and then you can bring two monk henchies for healing and be good. 10 spirits, Panic, and prots should be more than enough defense. Hell, you might only need one monk hench even without the resto skills. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 13:18, October 6 2010 (UTC) :I believe the Panic Resto mes is so you can just use these 4. If you're going to be taking monks for healing and prot, then be all means change it. 20:42, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Arcane Mimicry instead of Agony I added Arcane Mimicry as a variant for the human ritualist. I'd like to claim that it's better than Agony to have SoGM, but I'm not 100% certain of that. At this level, Agony will do 380 damage before it dies, spread amongst all the foes in the area. That's assuming it's never hurt or healed. SoGM would be cast at 7 communing, which provides 12 seconds of 33% faster attacking and 7 extra damage per spirit. Bloodsong / Vamp won't get the +7 damage, but that's not the important part. If you cast it right after you copy SoGM, you can use it twice before Arcane Mimicry turns off. With SoGM, the SoS spirits will be doing 33 damage without Painful Bond (when they hit someone who has been PB'd, they'd be doing 54 damage). They'll attack 33% faster too. I believe spirits attack once every two seconds. So over 10 seconds, the SoS spirits would attack 5 times for 26 damage each without SoGM, for a total of 390 damage. (Unless my math is wrong: 5*26*3) Throw in PB and the damage could go up to 705 damage. (5*3*47) With SoGM, they'll attack 7 times each, for 33 damage each time. This would be 693 damage (7*3*33). Throw in PB and it'd be 1134 damage. Assuming targets have been PB'd, SoGM adds 429 damage from SoS alone. This is about 50 more damage than Agony would do. If targets aren't PB'd, then it adds 303 damage (again, from SoS alone). This is less than Agony would provide. For the duration of SoGM (12 seconds), spirits will get just barely 9 attacks. Probably a safer bet to say 8 though. You can do this twice before Arcane Mimicry ends. Arcane Mimicry has a 60 second recharge timer, and you'd be able to cast Agony twice in that time. Since the timer starts once AM is done (after 20 seconds), you could almost get a third Agony in. SoGM would provide a nice spike boost, but against non-PB'd enemies agony might win out in the long run, based purely on counting damage. Agony has the advantage of hurting all enemies in the area, thus providing decent pressure. But with SoGM, you can add a very nice spike. Thoughts? Cheapy 22:07, November 30, 2010 (UTC)